Chad Dickson
Chad Dickson was the Shogun Teen of the Teen Ninjas, probably 2nd to The Steve. He was present aboard the KND Aerocraft in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. His status after that is unknown. Gameverse In Operation: GALACSIA, it's revealed that Chad and Maurice recomissioned Monty and Agatha Uno and told them about Nigel leaving for GKND. Dimentia caught them and had Chad and Maurice locked in her dungeon. They escaped after the Invasion of Earth and returned home to Earth. The two were then with the resistance in Operation: ANCESTOR, working with the Teen Ninjas against Malladus Uno. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Chad helped Kami to fight off Danika and Nolan, and hinted to have disgust for metahumans. In Final Preparations, Chad helped Nigel, Rachel, and the others break into Brotherhood H.Q., where Chad's sister, April was currently working. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Chad accompanies Emily Matthews and her friends for their adventure. Chad is shot with a Darkness Cannon, revealing his inner hate for metahumans like Emily, who was a half-ghost. They ventured through the Forest of Darkness, and then are imprisoned and cuffed together in Ghost Zone Prison. They escape the prison and make it to Planet Avalar, and the planet environment pushes away Chad's hate, and he begins to have fun with Emily. Chad explains his secret crush on Danika and how he wants metahuman powers to make up with her. When they all invade the Star Station, Chad acquires a can of Bang Gas, but chooses not to use it, much to Emily's approval. But in the Freedom Saga, Chad reveals to have taken the can of gas and wanted to use it, angering Emily. Chad ends up inhaling it and turning into an Incredible Hulk-like creature, and is captured by GUN. When Brett Gunkan creates the Anti-Metahuman Antidote, he tests it on Chad, changing him back. Following the metahumans' eventual freedom, Chad decides he doesn't want freaky powers, sticking to what he's got. Nextgen Series In the future, Chad is married to Emily Matthews and has a son named Rupert Dickson. His son, compared to Chad, is a total wimp, so Chad constantly pushes him to get stronger, much to Rupert's dismay and Emily's disapproval. In "Apology", Chad and Emily were at the hospital when Rupert was sent there after he was beaten up by Berry Bean, who had come to apologize. In The Gang, Chad and Emily were there to pick Rupert up after he was saved from the crashing Lunar Sanctum. In Viridi's Last Stand, Chad denies his son a hotdog when they've having a picnic at Ashland Park. Not knowing that Tiny Sector W sent White Pikmin inside the hotdog, Chad eats the food and becomes poisoned and knocked out. He remained unconscious while the Forces of Nature invade Earth. Battles *Chad vs. Nigel Uno. *Chad vs. Danika and Nolan. *Chad vs. April and Danika. *Chad, Emily, Shaunie, and Luvbi vs. Skulker, Ember, Iggy Koopa, and Tubba Blubba. *Chad vs. Rupert Dickson (several times). KND: Universe Chad appears in KND: Legion's Shadow, overseeing a shipment of stinkbombs to West Port, Virginia. Chad was taken captive by the adult villain Legion in order to blackmail his parents in to working for him. Chad later escaped along with his parents. Chad is set to appear in KND: Galactic Endgame, here he and Nigel Uno will fight for the last time. Kanonvers(X) Chad leaves the Earth after the fall of the Grandfather, and joined the Galactic Kids Next Door. Later, however, he feels that the leader of the GKND is a Sith Lord. He gets a version from a Jedi who reveals to him that he is force-sensitive, and ask him to come to Coruscant. But he is shot down and stranded on the continent Westeros. He loses his memory, but not his power and not his talent. He joins first the armée of the house Lennister and deserted later to participate in the war against the king of the night. In Winterfell, he suddenly falls in love with a girl that belongs to the noble house Stark. Stories He's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Chad's Nightmare *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Apology *The Gang (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Legend of the Seven Lights KND: Universe *KND: Legion's Shadow *KND: Galactic Endgame ArthurEngine's universe Chad is Sonia's cousin, with Destructo Dad being the brother of Sonia's mother. Judge and his wife are Destructo Dad's parents, making them Chad's paternal grandparents. As it turned out, Numbuh 1 was taken to a real Kids Next Door Splinter Cell instead of a Galactic Kids Next Door. Chad was captured by Numbuh Infinity, and begged for Numbuh 1 to not join the Splinter Cell. So Numbuh 1 decided not to, and they, along with Maurice and Numbuh 12, who were also captured, made off with the Splinter Cell Module, causing Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 to give chase. Unfortunately for Infinity and 74.239, Father destroyed the Splinter Cell Module, knowing the Splinter Cell was out to destroy adults, even those who are good. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Haki Users Category:Reformed Villains Category:Global Command Category:Vindicated Category:Spies Category:Dickson Family Category:Former metahumans Category:Teen Ninjas Category:GKND Operatives Category:Teens Next Door